The Sims 5
The Sims 5 '''is the fifth game in the '''Sims series. It aims to be a follow upon all four past games, but with more innovative ideas. Every premade sim gets a new makeover with each new patch\pack, and it is the first game to have Crossover Packs. Game releases 8 January 2021 - The Sims 5 base game 8 February 2021 - The Sims 5 EP1: Nightlife 8 March 2021 - The Sims 5 GP1: Camping & Wildlife 8 April 2021 - The Sims 5 SP1: Modern Living 8 May 2021 - The Sims 5 CP1: Pokémon 8 June 2021 - The Sims 5 EP2: Open For Business 8 July 2021 - The Sims 5 GP2: Spa & Meditation 8 August 2021 - The Sims 5 SP2: Classical Tradition 8 September 2021 - The Sims 5 CP2: Doctor Who 8 October 2021 - The Sims 5 EP3: Freetime & Generations 8 November 2021 - The Sims 5 GP3: Explorer's Club 8 December 2021 - The Sims 5 SP3: J-Fashion Experience 8 January 2022 - The Sims 5 CP3: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 8 February 2022 - The Sims 5 EP4: Pets 8 March 2022 - The Sims 5 GP4: Life in the Orient 8 April 2022 - The Sims 5 SP4: Outdoors & Cars 8 May 2022 - The Sims 5 CP4: Steven Universe 8 June 2022 - The Sims 5 EP5: Seasons 8 July 2022 - The Sims 5 GP5: Magical Girls 8 August 2022 - The Sims 5 SP5: Kid & Teen Stuff 8 September 2022 - The Sims 5 CP5: Homestuck 8 October 2022 - The Sims 5 EP6: Supernatural Life 8 November 2022 - The Sims 5 GP6: Strangeview: After Alien Invasion 8 December 2022 - The Sims 5 SP6: Holiday Costumes 8 January 2023 - The Sims 5 CP6: Voltron: Legendary Defender 8 February 2023 - The Sims 5 EP7: Let's go to Aloha Island! 8 March 2023 - The Sims 5 GP7: The Caucasus Experience 8 April 2023 - The Sims 5 SP7: Edgy Stuff 8 May 2023 - The Sims 5 CP7: Game of Thrones 8 June 2023 - The Sims 5 EP8: University 8 July 2023 - The Sims 5 GP8: Let's Start a Cult 8 August 2023 - The Sims 5 SP8: Tiny Living 8 September 2023 - The Sims 5 CP8: The Hunger Games 8 October 2023 - The Sims 5 EP9: Past & Future 8 November 2023 - The Sims 5 GP9: The Central Asia Experience 8 December 2023 - The Sims 5 SP9: A blend of Old and New 8 January 2023 - The Sims 5 CP9: Divergent 8 February 2023 - The Sims 5 EP10: Royalty & Feudalism 8 March 2023 - The Sims 5 GP10: The Chosen One 8 April 2023 - The Sims 5 SP10: Legacy Stuff 8 May 2023 - The Sims 5 CP10: Rick & Morty 8 June 2023 - The Sims 5 EP11: International Vacations 8 October 2023 - The Sims 5 EP12: Let's Science 8 January 2024 - The Sims 5 EP13: Battle of the Bands 8 April 2024 - The Sims 4 EP14: Robots & Aliens 8 July 2024 - The Sims 4 EP15: Steampunk & Mutations 8 October 2024 - The Sims 4 EP16: Restaurants & Clubs 8 January 2025 - The Sims 4 EP17: Apartment Life 8 April 2025 - The Sims 4 EP18: Elemental Lineages 8 July 2025 - The Sims 4 EP19: Ninjas & Pirates 8 October 2025 - The Sims 4 EP20: Objects & AIs... Into Life!